Betrayal
by BrookePeytonHaley
Summary: A story about drama between 4 friends who all get hurt at some point.
1. Chapter 1

Sam's eyes fall on a beautiful, slender brunette, with long legs. She wore a red mini V neck dress, with red strappy high heels. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her hair was pulled to the side, hanging loosely around her neck. She was a goddess in red. A goddess he wished was his. She started toward him and he set up straight. He hoped she didn't notice him staring.

"Hey Sammy," She greets as she sits across from him. "Where's your brother?"

"He said he would be here soon."

Brooke rolls her eyes, "God, your brother and his 'job'" She said making quotations. "Really need to take a break from each other." She

crosses her arms and leans forward on the table. Directing Sam's attention to the emerald heart ring Dean bought her for her birthday. The 1.25 carat emerald and diamond ring, formed in the shape of two hearts, set in white gold, that just so happens, he helped pick out.

Sam's attention landed back on Brooke when she said, "I'm not trying to be a nagging girlfriend, but I am beginning to feel like he doesn't have time for me. You know outside of our job."

Sam smiles. He knows what she means. "You know Dean, he's keeps busy."

"Yea, well. If he doesn't learn how to lie back and relax. I'm going to have to kick his a-" A pair of hands covered her eyes and cuts her off.

"Guess who." The words came from a familiar voice.

"Dean!" She squeals, jumps up and wraps her arms around him.

"Hey baby." He greets, kissing her gently on the lips. Which left Sam feeling sick.

Sam gets up and starts towards the bar, Dean grabs his arm. Sam's attention turns to his brother.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a drink." Sam answered, in the mood to get wasted.

Dean throws him the keys to the impala. "First I need you to do me a favor."

Sam looks at the keys in his hand, than up at his brother with a confuse look.

"Go to the car." Dean commanded, staring at Sam with eyes that said, 'now!'

Sam's mood went from depress to downright angry. He hated being ordered to do things, especially when his family did the ordering. But he just played along. "Yea, sure. Okay."

He walks toward the impala. Looking down, hands in pocket, wrapped tightly around the keys.

"Sammy!" called a familiar female's voice.

He looks up to see a beautiful auburn hair girl wearing a jacket way too big for her petite image, leaning against the impala with a big beautiful smile on her face. He saw his beautiful best friend and that bought a smile to his face.

As he got to the car, she wraps her arms around him and he spun her around. He sets her down and looks into her beautiful chocolate eyes. "I missed you Haley James."

She laid her head on his chest, "I missed you too, Sammy Winchester."

He could smell her hair and it smelled so good, like cherry blossoms. It bought back so many memories. She pulled back, but didn't release her hold on him. She smiled and he returned it.

She released her hold when she heard someone clear their throat. Sam looks up at the person, Haley turns. There stood Dean with something unrecognizable in his eyes.

"Are you two done?" He asked almost impatience.

Haley looks back at Sam and smiles, "Um, Yea."

"Dean?" A girl's voice came from behind them that had all them looking at her.

Brooke grabs onto her boyfriend's arm and smiles, "There you are." She looks towards Sam, "You just disappeared out of," She stopped when she noticed the female that was standing in front and a little off to the side from Sam. Her heart stopped and she felt pain enter her. "Haley?" She questioned as if she saw a ghost

Haley smiles. "Hi Brooke."

Brooke tries to smile back, but fails. She looks at Dean, who doesn't look at her. She turns back to Haley, not believing her eyes and not wanting too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Brooke!" Shouts Dean as he follows after her into their motel room. She heading for the bathroom. "Brooke, what the hell is your problem?"

Brooke stops and turns, arms cross, an annoyed look on her face. "Oh I don't know." She lies. "Oh how about the fact that your ex-girlfriend just shows out of nowhere and you drop everything to go get her."

"I didn't drop everything Brooke."

Brooke didn't hear him say that, she just keeps going. "And then you bring her to the bar," She flings her arms everywhere. "And for what? To make it feel like old times?" Her voice filled with anger.

Dean rubs a rough hand over his face, "Brooke, I bought her so she can see Sam." It was half true.

Brooke walks closer, her temper flying higher, "So she can see Sam? Are you serious?" Her voice held so much disgust. "She has no right to be here."

"Brooke, please just... Stop." He commands, as he takes a seat on the end of one of the beds and lays his head in his hands. He felt a head ach coming on.

Brooke feels the anger roll through her body. She shakes her head. "Dean, I don't want her here."

Dean looks up at her "What do you want me to do, Brooke?"

Brooke crosses her arms and stares at him with her beautiful hazel eyes, "I want you to, for once, put me above your precious Haley."

Dean felt hurt by her comment. He stands up, his face hard with anger. "When the hell have I put Haley above you? I have been with you for over a year and an half. And all I have done is put you above everything."

Brooke throws her arms down, "God, Dean you don't get it!" She shouts like a two year old throwing a fit. She walks to the bathroom and slams the door.

Dean runs his hand though his hair. "I'm getting tired of your shit Brooke!" He shouts.

The bathroom door swings open. Brooke comes out going towards Dean pointing a finger. "Oh and you're so easy to be around." Hatred covered her voice. She pokes him in the chest. "You know what Dean, screw you!" She screams as she turns around and begins marching back to the bathroom.

Dean grabs her arm and turns her around. "What the hell do you want from me Brooke?"

Brooke pulls out of his grip, "Go to hell!" She replied running to the bathroom.

Dean walks to the bathroom door and starts pounding on it. "Brooke!"

"Go to your precious Haley!" He heard her say though the door.

He understood now, she was jealous. Dean leaned his forehead against the door, "Brooke, what do I have to do to prove to you that I want you, not Haley."

When he didn't hear Brooke replied, he spoke, "I'll stay away from her, okay. I won't talk to her. I won't go near her. I won't have anything to do with her."

At that he heard Brooke unlock the door and slowly open it. She peeked through the tiny opening, "You promise?"

Dean nods his head once, resulting in Brooke smiling. She opens the door the whole way, lifts up on her toes and gently kisses him. She pulls back, "Thank you."

Dean replies by kissing her back. Brooke wraps her arms around his neck, Dean's around her waist. She broke it and lean against his chest. He was hers. Not Haley's, not ever again. She liked that thought.

Sam and Haley sat at the small table in the café. Sam ordered a small coffee and Haley ordered a large strawberry milkshake. Haley drank from the red and white striped straw, Sam took a sip of his coffee.

"I thought you hated strawberries?" Sam questioned looking at the light pink drink, then at Haley, whose lips were still wrapped around the straw.

Haley released the straw, "I did. But, I don't know," Haley pauses looking for the right words. "I grew a custom to it."

Sam smiles and looks down at his coffee. His fingers playing with the cup.

Haley felt something in the way he reacted to her replied. It felt like he didn't believe her. "You don't believe me?" She asked in a playful tone.

Sam kept his attention on the coffee cup, afraid to look at his best friend because of what he was about to say. "It's just that…. before you left to go on tour, you hated everything that dealt with strawberries."

Haley cuts him off, "I did not!" She took that offensively.

Sam looks up and chuckles, "Yea, you did." Sam leans in and whispers like it was some big secret, "You once told me that strawberry shortcake was a stupid show and you hated her guts."

"It was and I did." Haley said crossing her arms.

Sam sat back in his seat and rubs his hands down his face, realizing he was getting nowhere with her. So he decided to drop it, but like he should have known, Haley doesn't quit that easily.

"Finish your thought Sam." Haley commanded like a five year old did when she wanted it her way.

Sam looked back down at his coffee cup and smiled. Even tho, he hated being told what to do. He couldn't help but smile when Haley was the one when the orders. She was so cute when she tried to demand something, but no matter how hard you try and take her serious, you never could. She just wasn't the mean type, at least not in the long run.

Sam stared at that cup like his life depended on it because Haley wasn't going to like what his whole thought actually was. "My point is, that you hated strawberries with a passion before you left and Dean loves them, a lot. But now you're a custom to them. It's just…. I think maybe you grew a custom because you wanted to keep a part of Dean with you, ever if you couldn't have him completely." Sam finished with a rush of words flying out of his mouth.

Haley just stared at her best friend, in shock. But didn't show she was in shock because that was closer to the truth than she liked. Strawberries didn't fancy her, never have, never will. But when she smelled a strawberry, she didn't think of hatred and disgust, like she used to. She thought of the man she loved and gave up. The man who is in love with strawberries, the reason? He never really told her. The man who still held the key to her heart and probably doesn't even know it. The man she wished was still hers.

When she didn't reply to his statement, he knew he was right on the money. But didn't push the subject any further. He knew his best friend was still in love with his brother, he knew that from the start. And he had no room to talk since he was in love with his brother's current girlfriend.

Sam held out his hand, mentioning her to give him hers in return, she did. He gently squeezed it and gave a small smile. She returned the small smile.

"I love you Sammy."

"I love you too Hales." He grins, "But if you ever leave me again, I'm going to have to kick your pretty little ass."

Haley chuckles, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. My home is right here, with you guys. I'm just sorry it took me this long to realize it."

"Better late than never."

Haley stares at her best friend, as a big smile appears across her face, "How did I get so lucky to have a best friend like you?"

"You know that's a good question." Sam said with a playful cockiness.

Haley playfully slaps him in the chest. Sam touches where she slapped him and makes a puppy dog face like she hurt him.

"Stop that, you look like you have issues." She teased.

He keeps doing it resulting in Haley laughing. Sam stops it and smiles. He had his best friend back and God did it feel good.


	3. Chapter 3

Haley awoke in the middle of the night. She had never really been able to sleep through the night. The only time she remembers sleeping thought the night was when she was with Dean. She didn't know why or how but it was like he just comfort her, made her feel safe. At the thought of Dean, she felt her heart hurt. The only man, who made her feel like she was the only girl on this planet and she just left him high and dry. There were no words to decide how much she hated herself for that.

She sits up in bed and pulls the covers away. She feels Sam stir next to her. She looks at him to make sure she didn't wake him. She didn't. She looks over at the next bed to see Brooke Davis asleep. She felt sick looking at her. She was so beautiful, even with no makeup and hair thrown everywhere. She was surely a beauty queen. And just so happen, she had the man Haley so desperately wanted back.

Haley slowly gets out of bed, so she doesn't wake Sam. She looks at the bed next to her one last time and realized Dean wasn't in it. She slowly walks to the oversize jacket she had on early, throws it on, and walks out of the motel room.

She spots Dean across the parking lot, in an open field, sitting on a panic table they had placed there. He had a beer in his hand, staring up at the stars. Haley quickly walks to Dean, tightly holding the jacket closed.

Dean caught something from the corner of his eye. He turns to see an auburn hair, petite girl speed walking his way. She had her attention to the ground, so she didn't notice him staring, and was he staring. He quickly redirected his attention on the stars while taking a drink of his beer.

She gets to him and boldly took a seat next to him. She stared up at the nights' sky. She was hoping he would speak first, but when he didn't she did.

"Such a beautiful night." She stated without removing her eyes from the sky.

Dean's only reply was another drink of his beer. He knew he shouldn't be near her right now. If Brooke happened to wake up and see this, it would start an argument he was just in no mood to fight. But he just couldn't move. It was like some kind of force field. And it pains him to say it, but he liked her presences, always had, probably always will. And her presences' was the last thing he needed.

Dean kept his attention to the sky, until he felt her moved something behind him. He turns to see her grabbing a beer from the six pack he had sitting on the table. He quickly redirects his eyes to the sky.

"You don't mind if I have one, do you?" Haley felt it was necessary to ask.

When Dean didn't reply, she took it as a yes. She untwisted the cap, set it on the table and took a nice long drink of it. Dean's watching from the corner of his eye. God, did he love a woman who could hold her liquor. He never knew why that turned him on, but he always loved a girl who could, especially beer. Brooke couldn't drink beer, she said she hated the taste and always went for some fruity crap. Plus Brooke could never hold her liquor, at least not as well as Haley. Brooke was usually good after two glasses of some fruity crap. Haley could drink an entire six pack and still operate a car as if she never had a drink. Haley's voice cut his thoughts off.

"What are you thinking about?"

Dean turns to see Haley looking at him with those big beautiful chocolate eyes of hers. Dean turns back, "Nothing." He lied. His voice hollow and emotionless. He took another drink of his beer.

She hated how good he was at hiding his emotions. His ability to do that fascinates her and ticks her off all at the same time. But nothing ticked her off more than when he refused to talk to her.

"So what you're just not going to talk to me?"

Dean took another drink, "There's nothing to talk about." His voice unchanging.

Oh there is things to talk about and the only one that happens to pop up is the one thing she rather not talk about. But she was going to get him talking, even if it hurt her inside. She took another drink of her beer, then ask, "So you and Brooke? How long has that been going on?" She asked making sure it sounded like she couldn't care less.

Dean notices the 'I don't care' sound in her voice. If that how she wants to play it, he'll play it. "A little over a year and an half."

Dean didn't look from the sky, but from the corner of his eye, he could see her head snap toward him.

"You started dating her after I left?" Haley's voice went from 'couldn't care less' to 'heartbreak central'.

Dean noticed the change, but pretended it didn't happen. "Yea, I needed someone reliable. Someone I could trust, someone I knew wouldn't walk out on me." His voice went from hollow and emotionless to angry, bitter, and what sounded like regard.

Haley's heart broke and tears began falling. "You told me you wanted something better for me. That when I told you about the tour, you said I should go, that it was a good opportunity for me."

Dean slams his beer bottle down on the table and turns to her. "You don't get it Haley. I wish for better things for Brooke and Sam too, because they deserves it just as much as you do. But because they were born into this life, they can't get out. You are the only one of all four of us, who could walk away if you wanted too because you came from a good family. You had a normal life before you met us and no matter how hard you try to fit in with us, you never will. Our relationship was over before it started because we have completely different lives, with completely different aspects of life. So do us all a favor and go back to your own life, because you don't belong here." It came in a rush, that when it was out, he wished he never said it. Because the look on Haley's face torn him to pieces.

The tears rolled down her face. She slowly gets up and starts toward the motel.

"Haley, wait."

Haley stops and turns, the tears coming harder. "You know Dean, the entire time I was on tour, the only thing I thought about was you guys, hunting. I love singing, but I love hunting more because it gave me a sense of propose, to save someone's life and be by my boys and best girlfriend. Whether you think so or not, I belong here, because it's the only place I feel happy at. I might not have come from a broken home, but I haven't felt more like family like I do with you three." She suddenly felt cold. She crosses her arms tightly around her midsection as if it would keep her warm. "You can hate me as much as you want, Dean. God knows I deserve that much. But don't ever tell me where I do or do not belong. Because a slap in the face and a punch to the gut would have been less painful than the words you just spoke."

She slowly walks back to the motel, tears still falling. She knew the whole conversation was her fault. But he had no right to say the things that he did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next part, :)**

* * *

><p>Haley walked into the motel room to find Brooke sitting on the bed, flipping through a magazine. Brooke gives a quick annoyed glance at her and stares back at the magazine.<p>

"Hey," Haley greets as she walks to the other bed.

Brooke ignores her.

Haley notices the emerald and diamond hearts ring on her finger. "That's pretty." Haley comments.

Brooke knew she was referring to her ring. "I know. Comments of the boyfriend." She said with hatred in her voice, not looking from the magazine.

That did exactly what Brooke was hoping, Haley felt another piece of her heart break. "That was nice of him." Haley forced out.

"Yea, you get pretty things when you're a reliable girlfriend." Brooke said voice unchanging, still looking at magazine.

Haley felt the tears coming, but she held them back. She nods her head and quickly walks to the bathroom. She shuts the door behind her and slides down it until she hit the ground. The tears were coming full force.

She couldn't be in this motel room anymore; she quickly wipes the tears away, gets up and flashes the toilet. She would not let Brooke see her cry or know how much she was hurting her. She looks in the mirror to make sure it didn't look like she had been crying. When she felt good and ready to good, she heard a knock on the door and Sam's voice quickly after, "Haley?"

The sound of his voice made the tears fall again. The only one who was there for her, the only one who didn't hate her guts right now. She wipes away the tears in a sloppy manner, quickly opens the door and buries her face in Sam shirt, wrapping her arms around him.

"Haley?" Sam asked worried, "Are you okay?"

Haley steps back and nods, "No." She looks across the room and notices Brooke was no longer here. But the magazine she was flipping through laid on the bed, flipped open. A familiar red dress caught her attention. She walks to it, leaving Sam staring after her extremely worried. She picks up the magazine and looks at the page. She was on it, in the red dress Brooke helped pick out the night she performed on the bar stage, the night the tour was afford to her. The night she left:

Flashback:

"You were amazing out there." Dean stated pulling her into the motel room.

"Thank you." She whispers, wrapping her arms around his neck, and placing a quick kiss on his lips.

She tried pulling away, but he held on tight, resulting in her laughing. He kisses her was such hunger and passion. "You're so beautiful." He said in between kisses.

Haley pulls back, "You're so charming."

A cocky look appears his face, "So I've been told."

She couldn't stop smiling.

Dean grew serious, "I love you, Haley."

And just like that her smile was wiped away. Not because she didn't know that, she did and God knows she loved him so much, but because of what she wanted to talk about.

Haley takes a set back and hops up on the table. She holds her arms out, mentioning him to come to her. He did and she hugs him. "I love you too. Always will." She whispers in his ear. She pulls back, taking his face in both hands and kissing him. Dean rests his hands on her hips. Haley pulls back and rests her forehead against his. She took a deep breathe.

"After I was done on stage, this other singer came up to me and asked me to go on tour with him…. tonight."

Dean pulls back and Haley wraps her arms around his neck to keep her close. "What are you saying here Haley?"

"I've heard of this guy and he's pretty big in the music business and I think this could be good for me you know." It came out in a rush. "Dean I..." She began,

"You should do it. It would be a good opportunity for you." He cuts in.

Haley felt relief, "Really?"

Dean nods, "You deserve something better than this life."

A smile appeared across her face.

"But I won't do a long distance relationship Haley."

The smile fall, "I don't want to do this without you Dean. This is not the end for us."

Dean unwraps her arms from around her neck, "It's a good opportunity for you, but if you go it will be the end of us." he stated and it hurt him to have to say that. He didn't want her to go, but she shouldn't be here. He turns and leaves.

Flashback ended.

And she still left, a decision she regret to this day. The quote 'You deserve better than this life' rung in her ear, a quote she didn't analyze at that moment but knew now what he really meant, 'you deserve something better than me.'

She read the magazine title: 'Haley James at the top of her game.'

Sam knew what she was looking at and knew the feelings she must have been feeling. He goes to her and tries grabbing the magazine from her, but she pulls it out of his grip and began reading out long. "At only 24, Haley James has sold out concerts all over the country and sold over 25 million copies of her album, 'Halo' Which features her single 'Halo' and duet 'When the stars go blue', who she performed with 2 time best artist and boyfriend Chris Keller." She looked at Sam, "Boyfriend?" She asked with disgust.

"Haley," Sam said trying to grab the magazine, but once again she keeps it out of his grip, "Give me the magazine Haley."

She ignores him and keeps reading in her head, until she started reading things Chris had said. "When we asked 2 time best artist about his relationship with the up and coming star, he replied with, 'Haley and I are madly in love and can't wait to take our relationship to the next level.' So does that mean a proposal soon? 'I guess you're just going to have to wait and see.' Keller answered with a grin that said it all." Haley looks at Sam who stared at her with an 'I'm sorry' look. "Did you read this?"

"Yea, we all did."

Haley felt her heart drop, "Even Dean?"

"Haley that magazine is over a year and an half old."

She looked back at the magazine and realized he was right, she was not 24 anymore. She looked at Sam, "The stuff with Chris is not true."

"I know."

She throws the magazine on the bed and crosses her arms, "That's what Dean meant when he said he needed a reliable girlfriend, someone who would be there for him. It wasn't because I left; it was because he thought I was dating Chris and that our relationship was so far along that we were thinking marriage. Dean thought I stopped loving him." The tears rolled down her cheeks. Sam walks to her and wraps his arms around her. Haley buries her face in his chest.

"It's going to be okay, Haley. It's going to be okay."

She wraps her arms around him and holds him tight against her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **_This chapter has a good amount of drama between Haley and Dean. This is the chapter that Haley truly breaks and Dean is the cause. Also there will be just familiar quotes from oth and spn in this. Hope you like. Enjoy and review. :)_

* * *

><p>Haley lied in bed, flipping through channels. Sam had gone out, she had no idea where Dean was, and Brooke hadn't been back since she left earlier this afternoon. It was now 7:30 and she never felt more alone, than she did at that very moment. She got tired of flipping through channels and turned the TV off. She got up and went to her suit case. She pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that once belonged to Dean. She didn't know how it was possible, but it still smelled like him. And even though she loved that fact, it was unhealthy. It kinda felt like it was holding her back from moving on. Not that she really wanted to move on. She went to the bathroom and quickly got changed. She threw the clothes she had on before onto the floor and went too lied in the bed, she was in before.<p>

She faced away from the door, so when she heard it open and close. She quickly turned, her heart picking up. And if she thought her heart was skipping beats before, it definably was now when she realized who it was.

He threw the keys to the impala on the table in the corner. Haley sat up in bed, as he sat on the other bed and took off his shoes. "Hi."

Dean didn't look at her. Didn't even acknowledge her. He got up and started toward the bathroom.

"Dean," Haley called out.

He turns and gives her his full attention. The intensity of his stare almost had Haley speechless, almost. "God, Dean. What do I have to do to get you to talk to me? Do you want me to say I'm sorry? Do you want me to say I wish I never want on tour? Do you want me to say I hated it? Because I will, if it gets you to talk to me." Haley spilt out, as she stood up and crossed her arms.

"Yea, because the last talk we had went so well."

Haley wasn't going to let that be it. "Dean, I'm not going anywhere. Which means you and Brooke need to try and talk to me like I'm a human being. You two need to pull that stick out of your guys asses."

Dean's motionless face scared her. "We're not the ones who put it there, you are."

Haley felt tears press against her eye lids. But she wasn't going to let him see her cry again. She had to be strong, especially in this line of work. Haley asked the question that has been on her mind all day, "Is this about Chris? Is this," She picked up the magazine with her article in it, off the nightstand and threw it at him. "Why you are treating me like shit?"

Dean picked up the magazine and threw it on the bed closest to him. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just throw that at me."

"Just answer the question. Is this about Chris? Do you really have that little trust in me, to really believe I moved on? Because it's been almost two fucking years and I can't get you out of my head, long enough to meet someone." She grabs onto her shirt, "I still have this shirt. Because this shirt and strawberries are all I have left of you." She felt the tears run down her face and cursed herself for not being strong enough.

"You're the one who walked out, Haley. Not me."

Haley crosses her arms, "And it's a decision I regretted ever since." She walks closer to him, a move she regretted because she could smell him, and she felt her hands go to touch his. But he pulled away.

"Haley," Dean began, nodding his head. "Don't."

Haley crossed her arms, feeling so cold as the rejection sunk in. "Dean," She took a deep breath in and out. She looked up at him, straight in his beautiful emerald eyes. Eyes that once held so much love for her in them and for a spilt second she could swear she seen a glimmer of hope, but just like everything else in her life. In a spilt second it was gone. "I loved it. I loved every moment of it." She took a step closer, holding his eyes with hers. "But I can honestly say there was not one moment on that tour that I loved it more, than I loved you. Not one."

"You can't just say that."

"Why not?"

Dean took a step back, realizing how closed they really were. "Because I'm not the one who took that big final door and slam it behind me, and I'm not the one who took the key and buried it."

"Dean you gave me a choice," Haley began.

Dean finished, "And you picked it. I told you Haley. You stayed you got me, you left you lost me. You knew that and you still left. So you don't get to come back and destroy everything I built since you left."

"Why couldn't I have both, Dean?"

"Because life isn't fair." He spit out.

"No Dean. You're not. Because I'm not the one who took that big final door and slammed it behind me, you were. You're the one who buried that key. You're the one who walked out on us, not me." Anger covered her voice. "Because if you really wanted us to work, you would have stuck by me. You wouldn't have given me a choice."  
>Dean just stared at her, knowing her words held the truth. The dark, bitter truth.<p>

Haley felt herself lose it. She just wanted him back, she needed him. She didn't know what came over her, but the next time she knew she placed her hands on either side of his face and pressed her lips against his. And for that moment she felt like he was still hers. Their kiss held so much, hunger, passion, longing. For that moment she felt happier than she's been in a while. But before she knew it, the moment was over.

Dean came to his senses and pulled back, removing her hands from his face. "I can't do this Haley."

"I love you Dean, I still love you. I need you." She heard herself say and she hated how desperate she sounded.

"Haley, I love…." He pauses and for some reason it bought some hope to her. "I love Brooke. I want her." As those words left his mouth, she felt her heart finally, completely, without a dealt break into pieces that she knew she wouldn't be able to put back together.

She took a step back as the tears ran down her face and no matter how hard she tried to suppress them, they just came harder.

At that moment the door opened, resulting in her quickly wiping her tears away. In walks a stumbling Brooke.

"Dean!" She squeals and throws herself into him. "Hey boyfriend." And then they shared a quick sloppy kiss.

Which had Haley nearly dying of pain.

"Brooke, are you drunk?" Dean asked not paying attention to Haley.

"No." She lied a laugh following. She tries walking to the bathroom and trips. "Okay maybe I'm a little drunk."

Dean helps her up, "Brooke how many drinks did you have?"

Brooke tries counting but fails. "I lost track after 6." She said another laugh follow, but what follows after is not what Dean needed at the moment.

Vomit covered Dean's feet. Dean was very grossed out by that, but tried to let it pass.

"I'm sorry." Brooke said weakly. Than more vomit came this time it somehow landed on Dean's face.

At that very moment he was happy he had a strong stomach. He helps Brooke to the bathroom, where she throws up a couple more times. Dean washed his face, and his feet. He came back out to notice Haley gone.

"Haley?" He asked looking around, even though he knew she wasn't there. That when he noticed his keys missing. He quickly goes to the window, pulls back the curtain, to see his car missing. "Shit!"

Haley tried focusing on the road, but it was getting harder as her tears kept blinding her. She had no idea where she was going and at that moment she didn't care. She turned on the radio, hoping to get her mind off of what just happened by listening to music. But the song that started playing had her crying more.

_One thing is clear, I wear a halo. I wear a halo. But standing from here you wouldn't say so. You wouldn't say so. If you were me and I.. I just wanna love you. I just wanna love you._

Filled the car and she just couldn't take it. She changed the station a few times and stopped at a song that she knew way to well.

_I remember when I said I was nothing without you. I was nothing without you. Somehow I found a way to get lost in you. Let me inside. Let me get close to you. Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me too. Somehow I found a way to get lost in you. You always thought I left myself open, but you didn't know I was already broken. I told myself, it wouldn't be so bad. Pulling away you took everything I had._

Lost in you by three days grace was the song playing in the car, the day Dean picked her up and he just kept playing it over and over again. At the time she didn't get his point, but now she understood. This song was the song of his life, of their relationship. She remembers the beginning: _I always knew you'll come back to get me, and you always knew it wouldn't be easy._

This song hurt her a lot more than listening to Halo, but she just couldn't change it. As she listen to the rest of the song, singing along. She felt her mind and soul break.

She felt her phone vibrate in her oversized coat pocket. She pulls it out with one of her hands and looked at the caller ID, it read: I LOVE YOU. She felt a hit to her heart. She had forgotten about that. When Dean got his new phone, 2 years ago. He put the number in under the name, I LOVE YOU. She presses ignore, threw her phone on the passenger seat and just kept driving.

* * *

><p><strong>Review;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Next part. Enjoy.:)**

* * *

><p>"Hey, sorry I can't get to the phone. You know what to do." Haley voice message filled his ears and soon after the beep to give him the go to leave a message. "Haley, it's Sam. Where the hell are you and why aren't you picking up your phone?" Sam paused and took a breath. "Call me when you get this, please. I'm getting worried about you." and he hung up.<p>

A total of 25 messages between him and Dean, and Haley still had not picked up the phone. Sam looked at his brother putting on his shoes. "She's still not picking up the phone, Dean."

Dean finishes putting on his shoes, "Than we go find her."

Sam stared at his brother, confused. "Find her? Dean we don't have a clue where to start. She could be anywhere right now."

"We are about to find out." Dean gets up and goes to Sam's laptop.

Sam gets up and takes a seat next to Dean at the small table in the corner. "Would you like to explain what you mean by that?"

Dean gets onto the internet and goes to a website Sam has never seen before. He types in Haley's phone number and hits enter. "2 years ago, I put a tracking device in her cell phone. In case she ever goes missing or kidnapped." Dean stated, leaving out the part where he also got one in Sam's and Brooke's phones as well.

A map pops up and a moving red dot appeared on the screen. Dean turns in his seat to face his brother, who was amazed by what was on his computer screen. "Tree Hill, North Carolina. Figures." Dean states as he gets up and heads toward a passed out Brooke.

Sam turns in his seat. "You couldn't do this 24 messages ago?"

Dean looks at him, and shrugs.

Sam rolls his eyes and stands up. "I swear man, you still amaze me." He goes to his bags and throws them on the bed. Dean takes a seat at Brooke's feet causing Sam to sit across from him on the other bed. "Dean what happened between you and Haley?"

"Nothing." He lied.

"Dean." Sam commanded the truth.

"Sam, it doesn't matter." Dean gets up, Sam following his actions. He holds his arm out to keep his brother from moving away. Dean looks his brother straight in the eyes. "Move your arm, Sam."

"I will. When you answer the question." Sam replied.

Dean rubs a rough hand down his face, "Sam, it's 6 in the morning. My damn car is missing, my crazy ex-girlfriend's in the driver seat. My current girlfriend," He turns his head at Brooke, than back at Sam. "is drunk off her ass. And I have a head ache, so if you don't mind," He pushes Sam's arms down. "Move your damn arm." He moves away from Sam and takes a seat at the table, they were at preciously.

Sam crossed his arms and stared at the beautiful Brooke Davis. She really did look out of it. She must really be taking Haley's return hard. Sam looks at his brother whose eyes were glued to the moving red dot.

"She told you didn't she?"

Dean turns, he looked so zoomed out. "What?"

"She told you she still loved you and by the way she reacted I'm guessing you didn't say the same."

Dean looks back at the computer screen and doesn't reply.

Sam looks back at Brooke, than at his bags. He gets out a newspaper article and places it in front of Dean. He grabs it out of his hands.

"I'm going to go get Haley. I think it's a good idea if you and Brooke stay here and solve this new case." Sam states as he goes to his bags.

Dean turns in his seat. "What?"

Sam faces Dean, "Listen Dean, I think it's a good idea to give you and Brooke a few days to adjust to Haley's return. Which means you will not get your car back for a few days and I know you can manage. Stay here and finish this new case and we go from there." He stares his brother in the eyes. "And you need to truly think about who you want to be with."

Dean sits the article down and stands up. "I know who I want to be."

"No, I think you have an idea of who you want to be with. I don't think you know for sure."

Dean crosses his arms, "You're a therapist now?"

"I'm just laying down the facts here Dean."

Dean stares at his brother in this belief. Sam grabs his bags and heads to the door. "I'll see you in a couple of days and Haley will be with me." Then he walked out, leaving Dean staring at a closing door.

Haley walked onto the river court and took a seat on top of the picnic table. She found the night to be so calming. She stared at one of the basketball hoops and just let memories come to her. At that moment she realized how much she truly missed home. And as she set there she could hear lyrics to a song that would as ways remind her of Dean. She could hear it playing in her head. The song that was playing when she first met Dean.

_The dawn is breaking. A light shining though, you're barely waking and I'm tangled up in you. Yeah. But I'm open, you're closed. Where I follow, you'll go. I worry I won't see your face light up again. Even the best fall down sometimes, even the wrong words seem to rhythm. Out of the doubt that fills my mind, I somehow find you and I collide._

She started singing the words. _"I'm quiet you know, you make a first impression. I've found I'm scared to know. I'm always on your mind. Even the best fall down sometimes, even the stars refuse to shine. Out of the back you fall in time. I somehow find you and I collide." _

Tears began falling. She had to get a grip.

"Collide by Howie Day." She heard come from a familiar voice from behind her. She quickly turns and there stood her best friend. "You heard me singing?"

Sam took a seat next to her on the picnic table. "I wouldn't call it singing, it sounded more like two cats fighting." Sam said making a joke out of it and Haley couldn't help but smile. "But seriously, you have a beautiful voice Haley James."

Haley smiles as a thank you.

Sam wipes the tear that fall down Haley's cheek , wraps his arm around her shoulders, and pulls her tightly against him. Haley laid her head against his chest and Sam laid his in her hair. "It's all going to work out Hales. You have to believe that."

Haley didn't reply she just let the tears come as she sat next to the only one who still had her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Review:)<strong>


End file.
